


Turbulence in Paradise

by WangCharEr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jealous Mark, M/M, Markson being all adorable, actor park is mentioned, cute jackson, got7 support Markson, happy ending obviously, me and sad endings don't mix well, slightly steamy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangCharEr/pseuds/WangCharEr
Summary: "Are you cheating on me?" The anger was gone from Mark's eyes and instead there was a vulnerable look to them. It felt like this was a defining moment for them and what Jackson said next might make or break them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I added a little bonus at the end that wasn't there before of jealous!Mark inspired by Jackson practically giving Jinyoung a lap dance during their Houston fanmeeting!

"What was that?" Mark asked Jackson when the other had been standing quietly and talking to BamBam and Youngjae. Jackson turned to look at him.

"What?"

Now Mark was annoyed. He glared at Jackson, switching to Mandarin because he didn't want the people around them to know what they were talking about and it was the language he was most comfortable with. "You know very well what I'm talking about." He crossed his arms.

BamBam and Youngjae glanced at each other and as if coming to a silent conclusion, slunk away to go talk with JB who was standing with Yugyeom. When they arrived the leader asked them why they had joined them because the two always stuck with Jackson when they were waiting at airports. BamBam nodded in the direction they had come from and JB tilted his head to look past him.

It looked like Mark and Jackson were having an intense argument. Jackson had his head down and Mark had clenched his jaw, eyes blazing fury. Those eyes connected with JB's and he flinched, quickly looking away. He had an inkling of what they were arguing about and he didn't want to be the cause of an argument between the couple.

"Mark..." Jackson began but was cut off by Mark.

"What was in the text you sent him?" He asked and when Jackson continued to look at the floor, the anger grew even more. "GaGa, what was in that fucking text?"

Jackson looked up at Mark and hesitated for a moment then looked away from Mark's eyes. "It was nothing."

"Jiaer! Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!" Mark's voice had risen and Jackson quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed. He released the breath he had been holding when he saw that no one had. He turned back to Mark and gave his own glare.

"Keep your voice down, will you." After he said that, he turned away from his boyfriend and looked around, waving to the few fans that were little ways away. What his boyfriend said next though, had his head snapping around so fast he almost got whiplash.

"Are you cheating on me?" The anger was gone from Mark's eyes and instead, there was a vulnerable look to them. It felt like this was a defining moment for them and what Jackson said next might make or break them.

Jackson wanted to reassure the other that he could and would never cheat on him. That the thought itself had never even crossed his mind once since they began dating back in 2011 when they first met. Since their first mini-date when they had gone to eat ice cream, Mark has been the only person Jackson has ever thought of being with and the fact that Mark would ask him if he would ever cheat on him hurt. He felt like his heart was breaking because if you have been in a relationship with a person you're irrevocably in love with for five-plus years, and then you suddenly find out that they don't trust you... it hurts. A lot.

Jackson felt his chin trembling and his eyes watering and pulled his face mask up quickly because it would hide the majority of his face from the fans who were undoubtedly recording them at the moment. He looked up at Mark, feeling betrayed and briskly walked away from him. He found Jinyoung seated on a bench nearby and the other boy took one look at him and patted the spot next to him. Jackson gratefully sat down and leaned his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, who patted his head before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jinyoungie." Jackson mumbled, discreetly rubbing his eyes of the tears. Jinyoung took in the boy's red eyes for a moment then glared at Mark who was looking in their direction with sad eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Jinyoung asked Jackson who's normally big eyes had widened even further and the glossy sheen to them made him look so much like a puppy. A very sad, 'but cute', his brain added, puppy.

"He doesn't trust me." Jackson pulled down his mask and finally replied, looking down and playing with his fingers that were in his lap.

Jinyoung sighed. He really ought to slap some sense into that tiny head of Mark's, honestly. He sighed again and rubbed Jackson's neck. "Of course he does, Jackson."

The boy in question looked up and glared at the Korean native. "If he did, he wouldn't ask me if I was cheating on him, would he?" He replied hotly.

"Okay, why did you begin arguing in the first place?" Jinyoung asked the still glaring boy. At his question, Jackson seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumping gain.

"He was angry about the stuff with JB during the fanmeeting." Jackson muttered and pouted, refusing to look at the other boy.

Jinyoung tried to hide his chuckles by clearing his throat but Jackson looked up at him, and the pout on his face was too much. Jinyoung burst out laughing and Jackson glared again, slapping the other boy's arm, hard. "Ow! Jackson!" He tried to stop but a few chuckles still slipped out.

Finally, he stopped and replied. "Well, you were kind of flirting with JB throughout the show. I can definitely see where Mark is coming from, even I would get jealous if I had to watch my boyfriend flirt with another guy for the better part of 2 hours."

"Jinyoungie! I thought you were on my side!" Jackson whined, grabbing Jinyoung's arm and shaking it.

Jinyoung laughed and patted Jackson's head. "I am on your side. But I also understand where Mark's coming from too." He said getting up. Jackson looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"We're leaving now." Jinyoung said, picking up his travel bag that Jackson had bought him when they were in Canada. Honestly, he was really thankful for it. It came in handy nowadays because he's been getting more scripts to read over for dramas lately and he doesn't have enough space for them in his travel suitcase. What Jackson had said was coming true after all. More directors were interested in casting him in their dramas because of his eyes, as Jackson had once said, told stories.

He patted the boy's shoulder and made his way to where the other boys were waiting. Jackson scrambled up and turned to go back to the spot where he had been standing with Mark to pick up his own travel bag when he saw that it wasn't there. He began to panic and rushed over, looking all around him because he was sure that he had left it right here.

"Looking for this?" A familiar deep voice said behind him and Jackson turned around, coming face to face with Mark. He glanced down and saw that his boyfriend was holding the handle of his travel bag tightly clasped in his right hand. Mark never carried any bag with him, only having an iPad which he keeps in Jackson's bag. Jackson went to grab off him but the other boy pulled his hand away. "I'll carry it for you."

Jackson huffed and turned away from Mark and stormed over to the other members. He didn't want Mark to see the slight twitch of his lips which he tried to control so the smile won't break free. Mark watched his boyfriend go and smiled. His GaGa was so cute when he was trying to act annoyed.

 

They had been sitting on the plane for an hour now and Jackson still hadn't talked to Mark. Of course, that might be because the other boy was sitting two seats in front of him but normally, the other would have come and swapped places with whoever happened to be seated next to Mark by now.

He knew Jackson was stubborn though, so he took matters into his own hands. He got up from his seat and shuffled past Jinyoung. He passed BamBam and Yugyeom who were seated in front of him and arrived at where his boyfriend was seated in front of the maknaes with Youngjae. Jackson had the window seat thus, enabling him to ignore Mark who was standing there looking at him.

Mark looked at Youngjae with pleading eyes. "Youngjae, can you swap seats with me?" The younger boy looked at Jackson who then turned to look at Mark.

"Leave my cute Otter alone, Mark." Jackson said and hugged Youngjae to him. The younger laughed loudly, pulled away from Jackson and proceeded to slap his chest. "Ah!" Jackson glared at Youngjae. "You know my heart is weak!" He exclaimed. The younger only laughed and slapped his chest again. "And you're slapping me again!" Jackson looked at the younger boy beside him with an over the top mock hurt expression. "You know what, leave! Go! You're detrimental to my health, Choi Youngjae!" He said pushing the younger out of his seat.

"You're so mean, Jackson hyung." Youngjae said and laughed as he left to go take Mark's previously vacated spot. As Mark sat down in Youngjae's seat, Jackson looked over his head at the younger boy and mouthed a 'thank you' to which the younger gave a two-fingered salute and smiled before settling down next to Jinyoung.

Honestly, Jackson was kind of glad that it had been Mark that had chosen to come over this time because he knows for a fact that he wouldn't have been able to do it himself. He was still hesitant about where he stood with Mark now and he hadn't forgotten the fact that his boyfriend didn't trust him.

They sat in silence for a long time and Mark kept shooting Jackson glances out of the corner of his eyes throughout that time.

Mark glanced at Jackson's arm that was on the armrest and trailed his fingers along it, where they came to rest on the back of Jackson's hand. He rubbed his thumb on the back of Jackson's hand softly and called the other boys name. When Jackson looked at him, Mark noticed the hurt that the younger had tried to conceal and instantly felt bad. He was the worst boyfriend ever.

"I'm sorry." He murmured softly in Mandarin so that they had the little bit of privacy that the language barrier provided.

Jackson was silent for a while, pondering what he should say before deciding that it didn't matter what he said, as long as he got out what was bothering him. He looked his boyfriend in the eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Mark didn't even need time to ponder the question. "Yes." He answered immediately because it was true. Jackson was the only person he trusted with all his heart because Mark's heart belonged to him. In fact, Mark would go as far as to say that Jackson was his life. There can be no Mark without Jackson, he couldn't exist without the other boy and a life without Jackson is definitely not worth living. He loves Jackson with his whole being.

A smile finally bloomed on Jackson's face and Mark wonders if he said all that aloud. Seeing the questioning look on the older's face, Jackson only smiled and nodded. The younger then flipped his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Mark's. "I love you too."

Jackson looked around to make sure that no one was looking and quickly leaned in and kissed Mark's cheek. He blushed, and hid his face in Mark's shoulder, moving closer to cuddle with the other. Mark only grinned and looked down at his boyfriend who was clinging onto his arm and kissed the soft feathery brown tresses. Jackson's grip only tightened further and Mark could hear the stifled giggles his boyfriend tried to quieten, to no avail.

Jackson glanced up at him from where his head was pillowed on Mark's shoulder and beamed, showing off his pearly whites and his big brown eyes focused solely on him. Mark honest to God melted inside because his boyfriend was honestly the cutest person ever.

"I know the text thing is still bothering you so I'll tell you what it's about. I mean, the only reason I didn't want to tell you about it is that it's really embarrassing. It's about the age-unlock thing. I mean, JB is 24 now and I'm still 23 and in America it means that he's older than me so I can't even hold that over him but the good news is that when March comes around, I swear it can't come fast enough, we'll get to be the be same age again and I'll try to get JB to allow me to..."

Mark watched his boyfriend ramble on and sighed happily. Yeah, Jackson was definitely the cutest person in the world. His cute Wang Puppy, with his big eyes staring up at him and the wild gestures he used for an added explanation with the left hand he had freed, the right still clinging onto Mark's own left arm.

He was so in love with this boy and if he could spend the rest of his life with Jackson, he would be the happiest person in the entire world.

 

BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, Youngjae and JB looked on at the cute couple cuddling at the front and thanked God that they had first class tickets, JB was glad that not that many people were around, only the business type men and women who were solely focused on their laptops as if they were on a deadline or something or some who were reading newspapers. But to be honest, who reads newspapers nowadays?

The boys were happy the couple had finally made up because dealing with a sulky Jackson was not something any of them wanted. JB had given Mark a stern talking to and urged him to hurry up and make up with his boyfriend when Jackson had gone off to Jinyoung because he was the one who shared a room with Jackson which meant that he would be the one in the closest vicinity for Jackson to take his anger out on. He would rather not deal with that thank you very much.

 

As soon as they got back to the hotel after their Houston fanmeeting, Mark grabbed Jackson's arm and led him to the lift, leaving the rest of the boys behind. When the elevator arrived, Mark pushed Jackson inside and got in after him. He was absolutely livid at the moment. He had thought that after they made up from the Chicago incident with their leader, Jackson wouldn't try something like it again.

And yet, here they were.

Jackson knew he was in big trouble. And it was his own fault. He knew Mark was a very possessive person yet he had to go and practically give Jinyoung a lap dance. In Jackson's defense though, it wasn't really that much of a lap dance because their thighs didn't touch at all or anything like that.

He knew if he voiced that thought, Mark would be angrier than he already was. As it is, the grip the older boy had on his arm was tight and he felt like a steel band had encased his wrist.

"Mark-"

"Be quiet." Mark cut him off without even looking at him when he tried to speak. Jackson shut his mouth at his boyfriend's tone of voice. He had never heard Mark use that tone of voice, ever, at least not with him.

They stayed in silence, Jackson fidgeting the whole time because he just couldn't be still. When they arrived on their floor, Mark matched forward and pulled him along. They got to their room and as soon as the door closed behind them, Jackson found himself pushed roughly against it. Mark crowded his space and placed his hands on either side of Jackson's face, effectively caging him in. Jackson's breath hitched and his heart began to beat faster. He had his palms flat against the door and regretted not having worn his heel inserts today because the height difference was noticeable.

Mark gripped Jackson's chin tightly in his thumb and index finger and tilted his head up. Jackson flinched because Mark's eyes were heated and a vein pulsed at his temple. Mark closed his eyes and opened them, staring at his boyfriend. "Do you enjoy testing my patience, GaGa?"

Jackson couldn't get a single sound past his throat. He gulped, the sound audible in the suspended silence apart from their heavy breathing. He shook his head and Mark's eyes flashed. His hand left Jackson's chin, transferring the tight grip to his hair. He used his tight hold on his boyfriend's hair to tilt the other's head to the side before he surged forward and claimed his lips.

The kiss was rough, and all tongue and teeth and Jackson didn't fight for dominance because he didn't stand a chance and because Mark was on the brink of losing control as it was. He moaned, his hand finding their way to Mark's slim waist and gripping the back of his shirt. They broke the kiss, panting heavily and Jackson leaned his forehead on Mark's shoulder, trying to regain his breath.

Mark pulled away and made sure that Jackson was looking at him before he spoke. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me? Not for anyone but me!"

Jackson' brain was muddled from the hot makeout therefore he didn't know he had spoken until the words were out of his mouth. "He looked hot though and I couldn't quite contain myself." He instantly regretted the words as soon as they were spoken however before he even had time to react or apologise, he found himself manhandled and thrown onto the bed.

He bounced a little and before he even settled on the bed, Mark straddled his waist and held both his hands in a tight grip over his head. He looked like his anger had reached a boiling point and finally spilled over.

"You, Wang Jaier, are mine!" His voice was soft but the anger present in the tone was a little scary. However, Jackson oddly found himself really turned on. The sight of this Mark had desire pooling low in his gut.

He just knew tonight he wouldn't be getting any sleep at all and he couldn't find it in himself to care. Mark was going to wreck him tonight and performing for the next few days would be a nightmare because he would be so sore but he didn't care about that either.

He didn't mind it at all, not one single bit.


End file.
